


【丞紬】醉酒之后

by Zhiyuzhening



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyuzhening/pseuds/Zhiyuzhening
Summary: 无脑丞紬摇摇车（abo）
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 14





	【丞紬】醉酒之后

高远丞觉得一定是自己刚刚在庆功会上喝多了，才会闻见满屋清甜的omega信息素。而“罪魁祸首”正蜷缩着躺在自己的床上，脸上通红，绀色的短发被汗水打湿黏在白净的脸上。

事情倒回到两个小时前，作为客串的高远丞被夏组的一成拉去参加庆功会，而本来就没事待在宿舍的月冈紬却回绝了邀约，解释道自己身体不舒服要留在宿舍休息。

如果知道是因为这个不舒服，那他死也不会去参加庆功会了！

高远丞的脸上颜色变了又变，脑子里从自己相处多年青梅竹马分化了，是个omega，到这个人分化结果自己居然不知道，到最后只停留在这个自己喜欢的人不安的睡颜上。

信息素在狭小的房间里悄然蔓延纠缠。

丞有些犹豫，毕竟相处多年，就连两个人亲密的动作都太过熟稔，一时间竟然模糊了熟悉和爱的界限。他知道如果自己今天踏出这一步，月冈必然不会拒绝，但是他还是想确认对方的心意。

抑制剂就在包里，手边没有水，他生生胶囊吞下，在门口感觉药效发作才走进。

眼前的人不安的睡着，白皙的脸上透着病态的潮红，眉头紧蹙。

“紬……紬……别睡了。”他轻轻拍了拍月冈紬的肩膀，刚刚陷入人生第一个发情期的人身上高热，感受到熟悉的气息就伸手出来抱住了对方，倒不是出于本能而更像是习惯，这样熟练的动作宛如反复排练过千万遍，让高远丞把刚刚脑子里打好的腹稿全部丢飞了。

温香软玉在怀，高远丞觉刚刚的抑制剂一点用都没有。更何况，那个罪魁祸首被贝齿咬出浅浅红色齿痕的嘴唇开合吐出的是自己的名字。

“たあちゃん……帮我……难受”已经被刻意掩饰的旧日称呼突然被翻出，尾音加载唇齿之间带了跟怀中人信息素一样的甜蜜。

“紬，你知道自己在做什么吗？”他眯起眼睛，捧着自己喜欢了多年的青梅竹马的脸让他看着自己。

这样的动作倒是让本来还有些迷糊的月冈紬清醒起来，身下那个难以启齿的地方在alpha的信息素刺激下不断分泌着液体，一直以beta身份生活着的他绝对不会想到自己是腺体发育迟缓，更不会想到居然自己会在青梅竹马的信息素刺激下进入发情期。本想着借着迷糊的情况糊弄过去，但是眼前人这样的意思却完全没想放过自己。

喜欢和恐惧，加之身为omega的本能在他心里缠绕不清。月冈叹了一口气，伸手推了推还抱着他的高远丞，“是腺体发育迟缓……我熬过这段就好。抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

“你在说什么傻话！”高远抱住他的肩膀，“如果这么辛苦的话，多依赖我一点也可以的。”

“但是依赖たあちゃん的话，有女朋友之后女朋友会吃醋的吧。”他抬起脸来对自己的青梅竹马笑了一下，发情期带来的欲望和无力感因为alpha信息素在周身的环绕而愈演愈烈。虽然平常因为身体并不算健壮，从小在他面前露出过不少次虚弱的样子，但是唯独这一次，他不想让这个最在意的人看见因为发情期而无法控制欲望的，丑陋的自己。

听到月冈的话高远却是终于松了一口气，他还以为是什么，原来是闹别扭啊。

“听好了月冈紬”他把他额头和对方相抵，“无关乎性别，我喜欢的人是你，那些女性已经是之前的事情了，联系方式也好，之前的一切东西都已经删掉了，你可以检查的。”

月冈紬清晰的听到自己的心脏在胸腔鼓动，虽然高远丞的回答一如既往的直男，但是相比起吐槽，他的大脑此刻乱成一团，最希望却最不看好的结果却成了现实，一时间不知道应该做什么也不知道该怎么说。

“那我吻你了。”高远丞觉得，在自己喜欢的人面前，什么抑制剂都是垃圾，唇齿相贴的时候随着唾液的交融传递而来的信息素让自己发疯，属于alpha的信息素一下子在狭小的屋子里爆炸开来，他庆幸自己刚刚进门的时候落了锁，月冈紬紧紧的抱着自己，脸上湿漉漉的。

“傻子，丞君是傻子。”

高远丞松开嘴看着他，一直以来时远时近的距离和那些亲密的话语在脑海浮现，一贯最是善解人意的人，也最习惯掩藏自己的心绪的人。要不是意外的被撞破了发情，也不知道他要把自己的心情藏在心里多久。

高远丞踢掉鞋子爬上床，整个人将他笼罩在身下，两个人的信息素相互纠缠难舍难分，月冈紬只觉得身下那个难以启齿的地方已经开始随着急促起来的呼吸开合，急需身上这个人填满，于是他伸出手拉住自己的新晋恋人的青梅竹马的脖子，吐息喷洒在自己脖子上腺体一样的位置，轻轻咬了一下。

高远丞只觉得自己脑子里那根名为理智的弦“啪”的一下断掉了。突然在屋子里暴涨的信息素让刚刚称为omega进入第一个发情期的月冈有些吃不消，他把额头抵在对方肩上，呼吸有些急促。

“紬，你听好，这一次我不会停下来，也不会再放开你了。”回应他的，是对方的唇。都到了这个地步，不上他就不是个男人了，更何况，刚刚那番信息素的纠缠他的裤裆早就鼓起了大包，虽然一直说是alpha对omega支配，但是面对自己喜欢的人喜欢的omega这样的吸引也是致命的。

他埋下头从紬纤细的脖颈轻吻到耳垂，然后在腺体上流连，手也不停，已经顾不上看紬扣的严丝合缝的上衣，一把扯下他的睡裤。月冈紬掩耳盗铃的捂住自己的脸，却被对方叼住了手指，他呆呆的看着对方浅色的薄唇含住自己的手指，口腔高热湿润，微微粗糙的舌面划过到的地方都像是燃烧起来。

明明儿时已经看过的身体，在宿舍温暖的黄色床头灯下散发的致命的诱人吸引力。丞卖力的舔舐着嘴里含着的纤细手指，月冈紬的骨架小，加上之前为了公演耗费了不少心力，宽大的运动服袖子顺着胳膊滑落到手肘，露出细瘦的手腕，高远丞这才意识到他穿的是自己的运动服。松开他的手指顺着手腕亲上去，另一只手也暂时放开了对身下人的抚慰，顺着腰线向上拉住衣服。

“乖，抬手。”然而身下人只是闭眼做鸵鸟，深蓝色的发在浅色的枕头上铺散开来。并没有回答，只是顺从的抬起手臂。因为紧张而泛着浅浅粉红的身体宛如艺术品，乳尖因为刚刚的摩擦和微凉的空气挺立起来，一副任君采撷的样子。修长的双腿因为害羞而交叠起来，却因为自己强硬的挤在他双腿之间，让这个动作有一种欲拒还迎的感觉。

月冈紬只觉得新晋恋人的竹马目光就像是实质化的一样，在他身上灼烧起来。紧闭的双眼微微睁开，却发现对方还衣着齐整，内心对天平顿时翻到，撑起身子就要去拉身上人的衣服。

他陡然的起身却的的确确吓了高远丞一跳，顺势搂住对方的身体，任由他胡乱的拉着自己的衣服，意味太过明显，倒是让他哑然失笑，嘴唇流连在后颈因为发情期而明显的腺体附近，不意外的感受到怀里不安分的人微微颤抖。达到目的的丞心情大好，从善如流的脱掉自己的上衣，把牛仔裤连着内裤一起脱下来丢在一边。

明明已经是成年人了，月冈紬看着对方满是色气的完成这个动作还是羞得满脸通红，赶紧捂住自己的眼睛，完全没了刚刚脱他衣服的气势。

“紬。”高远丞俯下身凑在他耳边轻轻念着对方的名字，专属的称呼是无法被别人替代的过去，即使分开过，他拉住对方的手，十指相扣。那一声呼唤仿佛带着魔力，让月冈紬忍不住睁开眼睛，认真的确认着自己爱着的那个人的表情，不安和紧张似乎一下子就被丢在一边，伸出另外一只手抱住身上人的脖子，凑近他的嘴唇。

高远丞很快掌握了主动权，肖想了太久的嘴唇每一次触碰都带着极度的渴望，舌尖交缠，怀里的人呼吸逐渐急促起来，丞松开他的唇向下亲吻，虽然现在不是冬组的公演期，但是毕竟他们日常也要面对各种客串和其他的事情，悻悻舔舐过线条分别的锁骨，然后来到嫩红的乳尖。说实在的，月冈紬已经分不清是omega的本能还是感情的影响，被温暖湿热的口腔包裹被蹂躏的感觉让身下那个难以启齿的地方的渴望更加严重。

他已经顾不上脑子里仅有的生理知识里那些准备工作，只是抬手抱紧了高远丞，声音里带着一丝哭腔，“进来，不要弄了，我要你。”

高远丞只觉得下身硬的越发难受，自己也快要到达极限了，但是还是向后退开一些，抬起身下人的腿架在自己肩上，俯下身用舌尖去触碰那个已经涌出大量情液的地方。

“虽然姿势有点累，但是你忍着点，不能受伤。”明明自己也到了极限的，但还是会考虑着自己的感受，这么多年点不破也无法点破的一点心照不宣，却让月冈紬忍不住一阵鼻酸。

舌尖再内里试探，很快发现大量涌出的情液并不需要他再润滑，放下他的腿换上手指进入的时候，恋人脸上的泪水却不免让他紧张起来，赶紧抽出手抱住用另一只手拭去人脸上的泪水，“怎么了？弄疼你了？！”而对方只是摇了摇头，用腿蹭了一下他的腰侧，“没有哦，我只是在想，能重新遇到丞，真的是太好了。”

“你啊……”高远丞哑然失笑，自己心里何尝不是这样感谢着上天恩赐他们一个重逢的机会。然而思绪却被打乱，“直接进来吧，不会受伤的。”

月冈紬的眼里满是坚定的爱意，这样温暖又充满力量的目光让自己忍不住按照他的想法行动，他亲了亲对方的额头，让他的腿环着自己的腰部然后缓慢的，进入对方的身体。

“呃……啊！”第一次被进入的感觉太过刺激，让本就到达极限的月冈紬仅仅因为插入就释放出来，快感从下身直击大脑，带来短暂的空白，等他反应过来，只看见高远丞卷着自己的指尖吮吸，指尖带着的白浊显然是刚刚的产物。一时间他的脸又羞得通红起来。只是手被握住无法再做掩耳盗铃的鸵鸟。

“那么我开始了。”高远丞松开他的手，握住恋人纤细的腰，缓慢的抽动起来。月冈紬只觉得身体被肉刃破开，涨得有些难受，勉强在身上人还缓慢的动作中支起身，抬手想要抱住对方，却因为刚刚还没完全从高潮缓过来胳膊使不上力气。丞松开握着他腰间的手把他搂在怀里，亲了亲对方因为害怕紧闭的眼睛。

“放松，我在。”看着紧蹙的眉在亲吻下慢慢舒展开，高远丞也就放松了下来凑在他耳边，“下面也好紧，放松点，我怕你受伤。”怀里的人倒是不意外的挣扎起来，推着自己胸口的手却没什么力气，到变成了变相的欲拒还迎。高远丞退出一些，只是在穴口浅浅的磨蹭，嘴唇流连过腺体周围，又在衣服可以遮挡的地方留下吻痕，在占有欲这一点上，他身为Alpha的本能倒是很起作用。平日里两个人经常提起的别人插不进的往事话题，虽然大部分是糗事，却让他有这微妙的胜利感，月冈紬的人缘很好，但是完完整整拥有这个人的生命大部分时间的人是自己，而其他人无法参与，现在这个人彻底属于自己，除了必要的标记之外，他还是不免俗的想要用这样的方法把恋人标记起来。

只是下身这样的磨蹭对于发情期的omega来说显然有些杯水车薪。月冈紬小幅度的摆动着腰部试图让他进入的深一些，这样的小把戏自然逃不过丞的眼睛，丞抱住他的腰，慢慢躺下，让他整个人骑在自己身上。

“啊！”突然的深入让刚刚还在耍小聪明的人一下子乱了阵脚，小声的尖叫了一下。高远丞扶着他的腰向上顶弄，alpha傲人尺寸的性器一下子擦过敏感点，让紬忍不住呻吟出声。“自己慢慢抬起来再下来，我扶着你”丞尽力克制自己的语调，哄着他抬起腰再进入，“嗯……丞……好大……不行……”反复擦过敏感点的刺激让刚刚还在不应期的小小紬又有了抬头的迹象，而高远丞在恋人的小声呻吟下几乎要克制不住，他抱着紬重新将他压在柔软床垫里。

“……啊？……怎么又变大了……”紬的小声抱怨并没有逃过丞的耳朵，他只是轻轻拍了一下身下人的柔软的臀，用力的对这敏感点操弄起来。

刺激太过了，月冈紬只觉得自己浑身上下的意识都在抽离，好像只下了他们两个人紧密的链接之处，性器还在不应期，四肢百骸却像电流一样，身下连接处的水声更加响亮，肉体拍打的声音和耳畔对喘息让他无法找回早就被自己丢在一边的理智。他就这样被高远丞操到了干高潮，而身上人好像还没有到达临界的样子，只是放慢了速度，感受对方因为干高潮涌出的大量情液和绞紧的内壁。

“丞……”他害羞的看着恋人被情欲蒸的通红的脸，对方显然没有停下来的意思，握住他的腰进入的更深，那是自己从来没有触碰过的地方，omega孕育生命的内里。

“那里不行！”身下的人因为刚刚的呻吟，软软的嗓音都有些哑，伞状的头部抵在开口处，每一次深深的进入都带来细微的疼痛痛过之后就是变态的快感，对先前的敏感点的进攻更甚。月冈紬丢盔弃甲，除了小声的呻吟，已经吐不出有意义的词语。

那里肥厚的肉壁被Alpha锲而不舍的撞开了一个小缝，而高远丞上身也不停下，一只手揽着他之余另一只手挑逗性的撸动着月冈紬的性器，拇指擦过马眼，带来的是怀里人受不了了一样的颤抖，撑着他沉醉于前面的快感，高远丞也做了一次机会主义者。

生殖腔内壁比外面要更加高热一些紧紧包裹着头部，内里推拒的感觉却像是顶级的按摩，怀里的人因为过于激烈的快感，啜泣起来，他低头吻掉他的泪水，“一起。”

Alpha的性器在omega最柔软最重要的生殖腔内成结，犬齿刺破怀里人的腺体注入专属于自己的信息素，而月冈紬也在这样的刺激下释放出来。

“好多……”他把头藏在高远丞的肩窝里，大量的精液拥入让他觉得腹部都要被撑起来。脑子里甚至换想到了会不会真的怀孕这样乱七八糟的事情。

高远丞轻吻了一下他的发顶，凑在他耳边低声说“我会跟监督请假，剩下几天，我会陪着你。”而怀里让却因为体力支撑不住，已经沉沉的睡在了自己的怀里。


End file.
